The Tickets
by maxie1
Summary: S/V - Sydney has developed a plan of her own. Will it allow her to handle her handler? Hope you enjoy this, my first Alias Fan Fiction.


"Will, you have to do me a big favor, without asking a lot of questions."

"Syd, I am a reporter.  It's my job to ask questions."

"Granted… please?"  

The look in her eyes was sad and wanting.  She had been depressed lately, getting upset at any little thing.  'How can I turn her down?  I would do anything to see her smile.' "OK Syd… no questions.  What do you want?"

"I want to take you to a Kings game… tomorrow night.  You need to pick up the tickets today.  Here is some cash.  Can you pick them up, meet me for lunch and get them to me?"  

Her instructions were clipped and terse.  She thrust money into Will's hand while she was talking.  Will looked at his hands, head spinning with questions he wasn't supposed to ask.  "Syd...a hockey game?  Do you even like hockey?"

"Will please, no questions."

"There is way too much money here."

"Will, this is for four tickets.  Please meet me at lunch, on campus, and bring the tickets."

"Who is going with us?"

"Nobody... please no more question!"

"I got it... Syd?  If this will bring your smile back, I will take you to as many hockey games as you want."

"Thanks Will."  She leans in and they hug.   Her depression emanates from her body.  'I want so much to get her out of this state, I will agree to anything she asks.'  She lets go of Will and he see the tears pooling in her eyes.  She smiles softly, but it does not look real.

"I will see you at lunch?"  She stands and gathers her books and purse and leaves.  Will nods and pockets the money.  'Hockey?  Who would have known she would like hockey?  We never ever watch it on TV.  And, why four tickets?  Maybe two games?  Wait Will!  You told her NO QUESTIONS!  Live up to it buddy.'

Its lunchtime, all the undergrads are whooping it up on the campus lawn.  Frisbees and footballs are thrown around without a care in the world.  'Here I am about to complicate my life further and bring Will into it.  I want normal, even if normal is contrived and set up and only for one night.  I want to go...' 

Sydney stands up from the picnic table when she sees Will.  He is walking toward her with his eyes on the co-eds all around him.  "Wow Syd.  I do love a Southern California Campus on a sunny, warm spring day."

"Hello to you too, Will.  Did you get them?"

"Sure I did.  Hey, these are pretty good seats.  We will be able to see the players sweat!"  

He handed her the tickets and she looked at them.  Taking two of them, she handed the other two back to Will.  "You keep these and pick me up tomorrow at 5:30 pm."

"Fine Syd..."  I want to ask her a million questions the first being 'who those two tickets are for, but...'  She stands up and picks up her lunch bag.  "Hey, I thought we were going to have lunch together?"  

"Sorry, gotta go...  but here."  Sydney throws Will a pear.  He watches her walk away, wad up her brown paper bag and throws it in the trash.

She walked into the warehouse and he was already there; sitting on the crates, reviewing paperwork, waiting for her.   He lifts his head when he senses her presence.  "Your note was a surprise.  I hadn't heard of your next mission...  So, enlighten me."

"Actually, SD-6 is quiet today.  No missions planned...  I actually wanted to thank you for last night... I was crazy and you were there for me."

"Syd... that's my job... it's what I am here for..."

"Vaughn.  It's more than that, you go above and beyond.  You meet me a midnight when you thought you had a night off.  I am high maintenance..."

Vaughn laughs.  "Sydney, you have no idea..."

"I do have a small idea... and to thank you, I want to give you these."  She hands him the tickets.  "I had them last night."  'Lie, lie, lie...'  "...but, since we can't go together, I thought you should have them."

"Sydney..."

"Vaughn, go... have a good time... I promise I will not call you until I know the game is over."

"Syd..."  Vaughn sees the determination in her eyes.  "OK, who am I to turn down such a gift..."  Vaughn takes the tickets from Sydney; their finger tips brushing during the exchange.  They look at each other and the electricity they feel in their fingertips is duplicated in their eyes.  

"Have a good time..."

"Thanks."  Vaughn leaves the warehouse and Sydney thinks as she watches him leave, "Just don't invite another woman... please."

5:30 pm... on the dot.  Will knocks on the door.  Sydney opens it, looking rather excited about the night.  "Will, I'm almost ready.  Come on in."  She says, smile wide and dimples deep. 

Will smiles. "Hey Syd, looking forward to tonight?  Is it the hockey or me?"

"Of course it's you Will."  She beams at him again.  "OK, I'm ready."

"Wow Syd, you look great!"

"Just a pair of jeans and a sweater.  I've worn this before."

Will looked at the nicely fitted jeans and the sweater that accentuated her upper body.  "Yeah, you may have worn that for Danny, never for a date with me..."  He saw her expression dim a bit and was immediately apologetic.  "Syd, I didn't mean..."

"No, it's OK, you're probably right... I did wear this for Danny... But, I can't not wear certain clothes..."

Will felt Sydney's mood drop.  "Hey, it's not like this is a date.  Let's go out, have a good time.  No sad thoughts today, OK?"  He took her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.  "OK Sydney?"  

"Yeah, you're right."  Inside Sydney thought, 'if this works out right, it just may be a date.  This will be my first hockey game and my first date with Vaughn.  "You're right Will.  We better get going."  Together they drove to the arena.

"Vaughn, what's going on tonight?  You know... Friday night and all?"

"Weiss, I know its short notice, but I got these tickets for the hockey game tonight, wanna go?"

"You got tickets to the Kings-Wings game?  You bet I'll go.  I'll go see Chelios and Hull play anytime!"

"Weiss, those players are Detroit, not LA..."  

"I know.  Wings rule man!"

Vaughn smiles at that.  "Well then.  Put your stuff away.  Let's go."

When they arrive at the stadium, Will takes the tickets out of his wallet and escorts Sydney inside.  Looking at the tickets, they make their way to their seats.  Silently Will wondered who would be sitting in their row, seats 5 and 6.  He gave Sydney the stub for Seat 4, which he assumed she would want to sit next to the two "other" seats.  She accepted the stub without a word, only briefly looking at it before pocketing it.  They found their section and started down the stairs to their row.  Will's eyes immediately located the row and the two occupied seats.  Two men sat there; one rather dashing and the other obviously a desk jockey.  Will eyed Sydney and did not identify any hint that she even recognized the two.  She stepped down, past their row.  Will placed his hand on her back.  "This is row G, Syd.  We're here, seats 3 and 4."

Will let Sydney enter the row first.  As they made their way to the seat, the two men looked at them then turned away.  No recognition from them.  This mystery sent a tingle down Will's spine.  'Why would Sydney spend money on tickets then give them to strangers?  Or, maybe she gave them to someone, who gave them to some...'

"Will, did you hear me?"

"Uh, no... Just taking in the sights and sounds.  What did you say?"

"You want a hotdog and beer or something?  My treat.  I'll go now before the game starts."  Sydney stated, quite loudly, more loudly than required, in Will's estimation.

"Sure, a hot dog and beer is fine, thanks."  Sydney moved out of the row.  The man in seat 5 followed.

Earlier:  

Vaughn and Weiss sat in their seats.  "Wow, these are great.  How did you get these?"

Vaughn did not comment, only smiled at the ice and the crowd.  Sydney was right.  He would love to bring her to her first hockey game; to show her the pace of the game, the strength and stamina of the players.  She would be in awe of... when she sat next to him... he could show her... 'Stop fooling yourself, Vaughn.  You just want her to sit next to you.  To see her eyes light up as she discovers new sights... to feel her soft skin next to you on the shared armrest..."  

Vaughn is awakened by Weiss hitting his shoulder.  "Buddy, what is going on?  Do you really think this is a good idea?"  

"What are you talking about?"

"Vaughn, look left and then turn back to me."

Vaughn followed his directions, turned, saw Sydney and Will entering the row, and turned back to Weiss, "Honest, I had nothing to do with this.  She didn't say anything about coming..."

"When she gave you these tickets?"  Weiss continued.  "Vaughn, you either need to get with her and get it over with, or you need to remove yourself from her case.  Personally, if I were you... I would first kiss her senseless and then wisk her off to my bed.  But then, I'm not you.  You want to brood and worry for months first..."  

Vaughn had stopped listening to Weiss rambling.  He was listening to Sydney telling Will, quite loudly, about getting a hot dog.  She left her seat.  "Weiss want something, I'm getting a beer and hot dog, I'll bring you one too?"

"Yeah." Vaughn followed Sydney to the concession area and stood behind her in line.

Sydney did not look back.  She could feel Vaughn's eyes boring a hold into her.  Secretly she smiled, knowing that he followed her.  "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Buying an overpriced hot dog and a beer before I watch the hockey game," was Sydney's response.

"Sydney."  His voice sounded almost accepting.  She thought he would be more irate.  

The concessionaire handed Sydney her order and she turned, "Hope you enjoy the game."  She smiled at Vaughn and he felt himself smiling back.

Back in the row, Will's reporter sense was getting the best of him.  He leaned over two seats to talk to the man who stayed behind.  "Hey, you know much about hockey?"

"Enough to know this will be a great game.  How about you?"

"No, first time.  My friend too," said Will, hoping the mention of Sydney would stir some recognition in this man."

"Well, have fun.  But if you have any questions, my friend is the one to ask.  He played hockey in college."

"OK, thanks, by the way, I'm Will Tippen."

"Eric, nice to meet you, Will."  The two shook hands and Eric sat back in his seat.  Will saw Sydney returning, so he sat as well, mentally noticing that 'Eric' had not given his last name.

The game started.  Vaughn felt the exhilaration emanating from Sydney next to him.  At the first penalty, she asked will what happened, when Will shrugged, Vaughn pointed out that the player was tripped.  "But, that was only payback because he got rammed into the wall."

"No, the 'check' into the 'board' was perfectly legal.  The tripping was not."

"Well, that doesn't seem fair."

"That's hockey."  The game progressed.  By the third period, Vaughn and Sydney were using every opportunity to covertly touch each other.  The common armrest was used so they could remain forearm to forearm.  The game ended in the regulation time, Wings over Kings 4 – 2.  Vaughn was upset there wasn't a tie, which would have forced an overtime period, with Sydney.  

The four sat while those around them started to file out of their rows.  Weiss finally spoke up.  "Well man, we got work in the morning.  We better join the crowd in the parking lot."  

When Weiss and Vaughn stood, Sydney followed and tapped Will into motion.  As they were filing out of the row, Sydney felt Vaughn's hand on her back.  When she was able to turn without notice, Vaughn and Weiss were gone, taking another path out of the arena.

The drive home for Will and Sydney was quiet.  As they drove into Syd's driveway, Will looked t her, their eyes met.  "Who were they Syd?"

Sydney's eyes turned sad and very serious.

"Don't ask Will.  Never ask me again."  Then she got out of the car.

They entered the house and Francine was waiting up for them.  Will and Sydney gave her a play-by-play of all the evening's exciting events.  Sydney, of course, was leaving out the most exciting event of her first date with Vaughn.

The ride home was also quiet for Vaughn and Weiss.  As Weiss stepped out of the car, he left Vaughn with some advice.  "Look man, I had a great time.  I know you did too.  But tonight could have been a disaster just as easily.  We put Will at risk tonight without his knowledge of anything.  The rest of us know the score..."

"You're right Weiss; I have to talk to her."

Vaughn drives off and Weiss comments to himself, 'I hope, for your own sake, you do more than talk.'

Sydney, Will and Francine continue their discussion of the game, until the phone rings.  Francine answers.  "Hello, sure, what do you want?  Well, you know we have a discount today only on any pizza ordered with anchovies... great... Will this be pick up or delivery?  Do you want me to bring a six pack with the pizza?  OK... that will be $27... We will deliver in about 30 minutes... Yes, of course, you can watch for us..."  She hangs up.  By now Will and Sydney are watching Francine... "Well what do you expect?  Unless these idiots start not receiving their order, we will never stop them from harassing us. 

Sydney gives her a questioning look.  "You mean they wanted Joey's Pizza again?"

"Sure.  He wants a pepperoni and anchovy pizza and a six pack.  I think he will be waiting a lot longer than 30 minutes."  

Will stands, "You are bad, but... I have to get going... you know.  Some of us have to get to work."  The three say their goodnights and Francine takes off to her room.

"Hey Francine; I'm still wired.  I think I'll take a run before I sleep."

"OK, good night.  See you tomorrow."

Francine went to her bedroom and closed the door.  Sydney quietly left the house to go to the warehouse, knowing it was time to 'pay the piper.'

Vaughn sat alone in the warehouse, going over in his head what to say to her.  He should be mad... but he had a wonderful time.  Watching Sydney get excited over a hockey game.  Alice would have never joined him at a hockey game, let alone been excited about going to one.  He thought about sitting next to her, their arms touching, her soft skin.  How could he yell at her?  He enjoyed it.  But, what about Will?  And even Weiss?  They did not deserve to get caught up in this... their... game.  The more he thought about it, the more he became angry.  'She should not have endangered lives for the sake...'  

Sydney entered the warehouse; she was wearing the same tight jeans and form fitting sweater as at the game.  She looked beautiful.  Her smile, its radiance warmed him and he smiled at her.  "Sydney..."

"Look, before you say anything..."

"NO!"  Vaughn yelled, surprising him and her.  "You put us all in danger tonight.  Do you understand this?  You and I have chosen this, but what about Weiss?  What about Will?  Sydney, how could you?"  

Vaughn's irate manner stung Sydney.  She raised her defenses and yelled back.  "For the last year, I have gone here and there, done this and that, all for SD-6, for the CIA... I have not had a life for... for... well, since Danny died.  Yes I chose this, but I think one happy moment isn't going to kill me."  

"What if your wrong, Sydney?  What if it does kill you, or me or Weiss... or Will?  How will that feel, seeing Will spread out in a bathtub, like Danny?"  Vaughn knew instantly that he said the wrong thing in anger to Sydney.   Her face became ashen and her eyes lost all signs of defiance.  Vaughn saw a tear in the corner of her eye and his heart fell.  How could he hurt her like that?  "Sydney..."

"No, you're right."  Sydney sobbed.  "I shouldn't have..."  She started to back away from him.  "I wasn't thinking of that... How can I be so selfish...? All I wanted was one night... of..."

Sydney had backed up, away from Vaughn, all the way to the warehouse door.  She felt the cool metal at her back.  She turned and began to search for the door knob through the tears, now in her eyes.  She felt Vaughn's hands on her shoulders.  He finished her sentence, "Fun?  Just one night of... fun?"

"How could I... be... so selfish...  My life is a wreck because of me... and now I have brought Will into the fray and he is innocent.  Danny was innocent.  How could I..."

Sydney was crying though the words.  Vaughn's heart sank in his chest knowing he had destroyed the happiness she had felt earlier.  Finally, without a second thought, he took her into his arms to comfort her.  Sydney melted into him.  Her body felt right in his arms, her head on his chest.  He tilted his head and kissed her forehead.  "Shhh Sydney.  It's OK."

""No its not... how is..."  Sydney had moved her head to look into Vaughn's eyes.  The tears made them sparkle even more than usual.  Vaughn squelched the rest of her words by placing his lips over hers in a wonderful, sweet kiss.  The tenderness of Vaughn's action calmed her sobs.  When he felt her body relax, he removed his lips from hers and chastely kissed her nose and then her forehead once more. 

"Sydney, calm down OK?  What's done is done.  We need to be careful though, where and when we meet.  We may not have any problem if SD-6 sees us together once, but a second time will definitely give us away.  It wouldn't be safe."

"Safe?  My life is all about safety.  Every time I meet you here, I worry about walking out that door, into an onslaught of bullets.  Every time I get a call from Joey's Pizza, I worry that my roommate will put 2 and 2 together and figure out I leave the house every time we get a wrong number call.  I don't run for the joy of it any more.  I run to make a drop or a meet.  I constantly look over my shoulder for tails, SD-6, CIA, FBI, K-Directorate and who knows who else..."

"Syd..."

"Don't Syd me.  I know this is my life and I ultimately chose this life... But I have no other life and I need to feel... feel like... I need to feel.  And Michael, whether you realize it or not, being with you makes me feel... good."  Sydney lowered her eyes and started to move toward the door again.  She felt the sting of tears and wanted to remove herself before her tears started to flow.

Vaughn listened to her rant and then her final release and admission.  'I make her feel good!  I was so absorbed in keeping my feelings for her a secret... to keep her safe... I never thought she would feel the same about me.  My perfect Sydney, she feels the same... maybe...'  The sound of the door opening jerked Vaughn out of his reverie.  'She's leaving.'  "No!"  Vaughn yelled out at Sydney.  

Sydney spun around her dander back up.  "What do you mean No?  I am telling you what I feel.  Screw policy and CIA directives and... How could you kiss me like that and two minutes later start spouting directives and rules?"

"Syd... I... ah... didn't" Vaughn stammered.

"Didn't what?  Didn't want me to tell you?  Didn't want to know that I rely on you?  You are the only truth in my life..."

Vaughn moved to block Sydney from leaving.  "No Sydney... stop... listen to me."

"Vaughn please, just let me go.  You obviously don't feel the same... I won't bring this up again..."

Vaughn took her head in both hands and physically moved it to see her, eye to eye.  "Since you won't listen... just feel."  Vaughn took her lips with his.  No longer the chaste kiss as previous, this kiss communicated all the passion built up inside of him.  

Sydney responded with equal passion.  Their arms clung to each other, their lips pressed and their tongues wrestled.  Vaughn's lips sought the soft skin of her neck, working his way to her shoulders.  When he reached her sweater material, he stopped and spoke, looking into her eyes, "Sydney.  Never doubt my feelings.  I have been drawn to you, to your passion from the first time I saw you.  I have wrestled with my feelings.  I do not want to be removed from your case.  We work well together... we get the job done... But, all my training tells me this won't work... Plus..."  He takes her chin in his hand.  "Plus, if you ever got mad at me... you could kick my ass!"

Sydney smiled her eyes sparkled.  It was a most beautiful sight to Vaughn.  "You really feel that way... about me?"

"Syd, you have no idea."  Vaughn moved his body closer to her and kissed her again.  "Sydney, if I were to lose you or if I'm ordered not to contact you, how can I go on?"  

"Vaughn, all I know... all I can give you is today... now.  You know as well as I do, that we do not control our fates.  But, we are here... now.  I can only offer now."

Vaughn looked at her, in her eyes, down her body and back to her eyes.  "I will take you, however or whenever and where ever you say."

"What if I say here and now?"  Sydney leered at him.

Vaughn's eyes narrowed. "Oui, mon ami."

~~~ Fin ~~~


End file.
